Love is cute!
by angylopez
Summary: Endou y Natsumi vivieron muchos momentos en sus vidas que los llenaron de dulzura, amor, y diversión. Todo esto, quedó grabado en sus memorias. Estas historias cortas serán narradas en pequeños drabbles. ¡Conjunto de Drabbles! Endou/Natsumi.
1. Chapter 1: ¡Algún día verás!

¡Hola~~~~! ¡Bah! xD Al diablo, tengo que continuar mis fanfics, pero… ¡No se me da la continuación! Y ya no tengo tiempo de subir lo que quiero.

Y pensé "_Si quiero fanfics, empalagosamente románticos o con algo de romance y me gusta el Endou/Natsumi, y no quiero estar subiendo el montón de one-shots a cada ratito… ¡Un conjunto de drabbles!" _

Así que idea pequeña que vaya teniendo la subo ^^ Si es que tengo tiempo xD Pero lo tendré~

Por eso es que este fanfic no sé ni cuentos drabbles a va a tener y posiblemente algunos ni sean tan cortos.

Información del drabble:

Tema: #1 Altura.

Géneros: Romance/Humor.

Título: ¡Y algún día verás!

Advertencia: No esperen mucho (?)~ xD Sólo disfrútenlo~ =3

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Esa _hermosa _castaña que lo apoyaba siempre que podía, era la chica que llenaba su mente de pensamientos tan _dulces_. Y realmente a Endou no le importaba mucho, si ella era algo malhumorada, mandona, algo fría, al final ella era muy tierna y amable por dentro. A él le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. No le importaba lo que los demás murmuraban… ¡Para él la opinión de su querida y amada Natsumi, era lo único importante! Oh~ cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ella, se sentía en el cielo. Exactamente ese día, Endou tenía una cita con Natsumi, bueno _él _lo consideraba una cita… pues iban a encontrarse con ella justo en el lugar donde de vez en cuando entrenaba el equipo, aquella parte donde también se haya el río.

El castaño se encontraba vestido con su uniforme del equipo ya que había ido a entrenar antes de la "cita". Llevaba más de quince minutos en ese lugar, miraba como el agua corría por la corriente y ya sin nada con que entretenerse, sacó el balón de su mochila y comenzó a patearlo. Su mente se nubló por varios minutos, ahora estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, sin embargo, unos instantes después se sentó en el suelo suspirando. Sonrió al sentir en su rostro dos manos que cubrían sus ojos.

―¿Adivina quién soy? ―preguntó la que acababa de llegar.

―¡Natsumi! ―exclamó con alegría para después tomar las manos de su compañera y levantarse―. Llegas un poco tarde.

―Perdón. Estaba terminando de revisar algunas cosas.

―Hum… ¡No importa! Me alegra que estés aquí.

Y así le regaló una sonrisa a la castaña y está soltó una pequeña risa al sentirse tan bien con él. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella quería preguntarle algo.

―Bueno… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

―¿Teníamos que ir a otro lado?

―¡Endou!

―Es broma… pero sí me gustaría quedarme aquí~. Aunque si no quieres ―el castaño la tomó de la mano y la miró con dulzura―. Tú dime a dónde quieres ir y yo te lo cumplo… ¡Mi princesa!

Ella se sonrojó y sin dar tiempo a nada, Endou la jaló y la abrazó con fuerza. Ambos sintieron que sus corazones latían rápidamente, pero de un instante a otro el abrazo se llenó de emoción, pues ambos sentían que estaban viviendo con el tiempo paralizado. El castaño siempre la hizo sentir segura, y él sentía que la debía proteger. Todo era tan mágico, que ninguno de los dos lo podía creer. El hecho de estar juntos, les llenaba por completo ese instante de sus vidas., pero… fue cuando Endou se dio cuenta de que… ¡Natsumi era más alta que él!

―¿Eh?

―¿Qué pasó?

―¿Có-cómo? Ti-tienes más altura que yo…

―Ah… ¿eso qué tiene de malo?

―¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a besarte si eres más alta que yo?!

Ese comportamiento tan infantil de parte del portero, irritaba a la chica. Y al darse cuenta de lo que su _amigo_ había dicho se sonrojó.

―¿Be-besarme? ¡¿Qué dices, Endou?! ¡Deja tus tonterías a un lado!

―¡No son tonterías! ¡Además eres "mí" novia! ―exclamó haciendo énfasis en "mí".

―¡Ni si quiera me has pedido que sea tu "novia"!

―¡Eso es…! ―gritó a medias y luego recordó que ese mismo día se lo iba a pedir―. Ah… es verdad…

―…

―…

―…

―¡Natsumi! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

―¡¿Eh?! ¡Olvídalo! Nos vemos otro día.

―Na-Natsumi… No iba a en serio… por favor…

―Cuando seas más alto que yo. ¡Hasta acepto casarme contigo! ―exclamó con algo de burla la castaña y luego soltó una risa que molestó al portero.

―¡Eso no me hace gracia! ¡Verás que seré más alto que tú y serás "mí" esposa!

Ahora el sonrojado era él y ella reía. Aquel día, ambos sostuvieron una larga discusión sobre ello. Pero sólo el tiempo diría si en verdad iba a terminar así como el futbolista quería.

…

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?):**

=3 xD =D

Sí~, ya han de suponer que Endou sí consiguió lo que quería ^^

Yo sé que la continuación de mis fanfics las tengo que hacer, pero… ¡la inspiración no da más! Y dejo a medias todo .-.

Esto va dedicado a todos los fans de esta pareja =) Dedico esto también a Ale-chan y a LPgaboLP ~Ustedes son Endumi y bueno~ Ojala lo hayan leído~ porque va con todo mi amor (?) xD

¡Ojala y les haya gustado!

Si les gusto, les dio risa, les pareció lindo, o cualquier cosa~ dejen sus comentarios

¡Gracias por leerlo! El sólo saber si les gusto, me hace completamente feliz ^.^

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: La Chica De Mi Vida

¡Hola~!

He aquí el Drabble dos. Lo hice porque no pude evitarlo D: xD Mi mente me lo exige (?)

¡Ojala les guste~!

Gracias a los que lo leen ^^

::::::::

Tema: #2 Beso.

Géneros: Romance/ Humor.

Título: La chica de mi vida~.

Advertencia: Posible falta de ortografía. .-. Lo siento… es que no da tiempo de revisar (?). ¡Ah! Escrito en menos de una hora.

Dedicatoria: ¡Se lo dedico a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Todo el equipo de Raimon se encontraba practicando en el campo de la escuela. Endou, como siempre, gritaba a los cuatro vientos su gran entusiasmo. Pero obviamente después de practicar varias horas los chicos se encontraban agotados. Por lo la mayoría se recostó en el suelo, otros tomaron agua y algunos iniciaron una conversación.

―Oigan. ¿Cómo fue eso de que el capitán ya recibió su primer beso? ―preguntó Toramaru y la mayoría no supo que contestarle.

Y el aludido se acercó como si nada.

―¿De qué hablan? ―cuestionó curioso el castaño.

―¡Capitán! ―exclamó el menor de todos―. ¿Es verdad que…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Kazemaru le tapó la boca.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Na-nada, Endou… ―tartamudeó nervioso el defensa, lastimosamente Toramaru le mordió la mano provocando que Kazemaru gritara y que él terminara su pregunta incomoda.

―¡¿Es verdad que ya recibió su primer beso?!

El portero se sonrojó y trato de aclararlo.

―N-no… bueno… ¡Sólo en la mejilla! Pero eso no cuenta.

―No tenías por qué preguntar eso ―habló Goenji.

―Tenía curiosidad~.

―¡Bah! Tengo sed ―comentó Endou tratando de desviar la conversación.

―Pues toma agua ―opinó sarcásticamente Someoka.

―Ya sé ―expresó molesto el capitán para después tomar su botella y notar que ya no tenía agua―. Tsk, ya no tengo agua.

No dudo en tratar de tomar de la botella de su mejor amigo.

―¡Goenji! Si me das un poco de agua. ¿Verdad?

―No, Endou. Ve tú a traer más.

―¡Eh! ¡Sólo quiero un poco! ¡No seas malo!

―Deja tu pereza y ve a traer más.

―Pe-pero…

Su discusión siguió por varios minutos y la mayoría estaba prestando mucha atención, ya que deseaban saber el desenlace de toda la discusión.

―¡Dame agua!

―Que no.

―Endou ―llamó una voz femenina―. Ten ―le entregó una botella con agua, y la mánager poseía un sonrojo en su rostro.

―Ah… ―masculló el portero algo desubicado, luego lo recibió y sonrió―. ¡Gracias, Natsumi!

―¡Me molestaban tus gritos! Sólo les hice un favor a todos.

―De todas formas te agradezco.

―Como digas… ―susurró la gerente y luego suspiró―. Endou… quisiera hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

―¡Claro!

Tan rápido como se arregló el problema pasó el tiempo. Y la mayoría ya se había "ido" dejando a solas a Endou y Natsumi.

―¿Qué me querías decir?

―Pu-pues… hoy antes de que entrenaran quería hablar contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El castaño meditó un poco y recordó perfectamente que ella le había intentado decir algo, pero los habían interrumpido y ella no pudo decirle lo que quería.

―¡Sí!

―Bueno… es que… ―trató de hablar, pero estaba nerviosa, le latía rápido el corazón, y le temblaban las piernas y las manos, así que simplemente agacho la mirada y extendió sus brazos, mostrando lo que parecía un pequeño paquete.

―Oh… ―dijo sorprendido y tomó su regalo para después abrirlo―. Me cocinaste…

―S-sí…

―Oye, gracias.

―¿L-lo vas a probar?

"_No puede saber mal… Sólo tengo que pensar que todo saldrá bien y será así", _pensó el castaño. Con mucho valor comenzó a probar el contenido. Para su mala suerte, estaba salado, sintió como su sentido del gusto comenzaba a gritarle, sin embargo, como el caballero que es, simplemente se lo tragó e hizo una mueca.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¡Uh! ¡Sabe delicioso! ―exclamó sonriente aunque por dentro, su estómago sufría.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Natsumi con un brillo hermoso en los ojos.

―¡Claro! Tiene un sabor único.

La sonrisa típica del chico, simplemente la encantaba a ella, y le provocaba que sintiera que ella era la chica más afortunada.

―Endou ―susurró para después acercase a él y tratar de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el castaño por reflejo la vio a los ojos provocando que ambos estuvieran a punto de besarse.

Fue entonces cuando él se encontró con la mirada de ella. Natsumi había cerrado los ojos y a punto de darle un beso a Endou…

―¡No! ¡¿Cómo es posible que el capitán dé su primer beso antes que Goenji?! ―preguntó exaltado el pequeño Toramaru, pero fue callado por varios que también estaban espiando y por supuesto que el delantero de fuego le dio un codazo a su admirador número uno.

Entonces Endou y Natsumi se sonrojaron y enfurecieron.

―¡¿Qué creen que hacen, metiches?! ¡Yo como su capitán estoy enojado!

―¡¿Acaso piensan que invadir la privacidad de alguien es correcto?!

Todos los entrometidos salieron corriendo dejando a la pareja sola.

―Y-yo… quiero darte las gracias ―habló Endou―. Es un gusto saber que me hayas cocinado. Por cierto… ¿A qué se debe?

―Pues…

"_¿Endou será el chico indicado para mí? … eso ya me lo he preguntado mucho… y ahora que estuvimos a punto de besarnos… supe que él es el indicado. No tengo dudas ahora"_

―Sólo quería darte las gracias por ser mi amigo.

―Ah, bueno, es un placer probar tu comida.

"_Si Natsumi está feliz, yo soy feliz" _

Él le volvió a sonreír y tomó la mano de ella. Luego le ofreció a Natsumi que lo acompañara a la torre de metal para que viera su entrenamiento. El único pensamiento del capitán fue: "_No importa si Natsumi no me dio mi primer beso en la mejilla. Ella será mi primer beso. Un día de estos, ella me lo dará y estaré seguro que ella será la chica de mi vida~"._

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

Corto, y sinceramente en mi mente era más largo~, pero tengo exámenes xD Y como no me podía sacar la idea de la mente decidí simple y sencillamente escribirla ^^ Ojala y me vaya bien en mis exámenes xD

Si vieron un error ortográfico… ¡Lo siento! No me dio tiempo de revisarlo .-.

¡Bueno! Gracias por sus Reviews :D ¡Los contestare! n.n

**LPgaboLP: **Sí, Natsumi lo fue xD, por cierto esta fue la idea que te dije que ya tenía pensada (?) Y como ya dijiste, mi mente puede ocupar mil cosas a la vez xD, bueno, pues estuve investigando y parece que Natsumi tiene la misma altura que Endou… pero en todos los Fant Arts parece que Endou es más alto xD Así que seguiré los fant arts (?)

**FlutterRage****: **¡Aquí tienes el otro Drabble! =3 Espero que te haya gustado ^^ Porque me inspiro en sus opiniones C: ¡Gracias por seguir el fanfic!

**Haku: **No te lo he dicho, pero… ¡Gracias por seguir mis Fanfics Endou/Natsumi! Reconozco a todo aquel que me deja un review =D y bueno, gracias por comentar ^^ Y pues como dices, es bueno que alguien este subiendo sobre esta pareja tan linda. Y como casi nadie lo hace pues yo lo hago =3

**FeNiXD: **Falta mucho para eso xD Quiero concentrarme primero en los momentos antes del eso =D ¡Así lo hace más lindo! Pero me diste una gran idea n.n Cuando lo haga te fascinara ^.^ ¡Gracias por comentar! Y tranquila, los bloqueos se quitan~ algún día =D

**Agradezco también a ****SaKuRiMo0n**

Recuerden. Si les gusto, les dio risa, les pareció lindo, romántico, lo que sea =D Sigan el fanfic, agréguenlo a sus favoritos y opinen

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Estúpido Goenji!

¡Hi! xD Lamento no haber actualizado antes (?) Doy mis explicaciones de mi disculpa al final del drabble…

¡Gracias por sus Reviews! Me animan a continuar ^^

Por ahora me voy con la información del drabble =3

:::::::::::

Tema: #3 Celos.

Géneros: Romance/Humor.

Título: ¡Estúpido Goenji!

Advertencia: Ah, no sé xD Hoy creo que no todo es lo que parece (?) Y puede que lo que parece no sea lo que piensen (?) ¡En fin! Ya saben. Es largo (Sí, largo por lo menos más de lo que debería ser un drabble xD ), sincero y Endou/Natsumi =D Posibles faltas de ortografía (Sí, tal vez haya o no, pero posiblemente sí [?] Así es, la confianza que me tengo al revisar el fanfic es nula xD) ¡Perdón si es largo! Se me pasó .-.

Dedicatoria: Se lo dedico a FeNiXD. Ojala y recuperes tu inspiración. Pero informo algo: a todo aquel que me deje un Review/Fav/Follow le dedico un drabble ^^ Aunque ya saben. ¡Va para ustedes! Siempre agradezco que lean mis fanfics n.n

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Ver a Natsumi con Goenji no le molestaba, verla intercambiando miradas con el delantero tampoco, y observarla conversando plácidamente, ni le afectaba… ¡Oh, eso quería creer! ¡Qué va! Endou no era un chico _celoso, _solamente le disgustaba ver a _su futura novia_ con su mejor amigo. Y es que… ella le sonreía al rubio, ¿le molestaba al portero? ¡Sí! Estaba que a punto de ahorcar a alguien. La razón principal de sus celos, era que él comprendía a la perfección que la castaña era una chica _hermosa_ y que además muy popular entre los chicos de la escuela. Lo único que no entendía era el repentino interés de Goenji a Natsumi y viceversa, bueno, supuesto "interés" así lo describía el castaño.

Él intentó hablar con alguien para aclarar lo que sentía y no se le ocurrió nada más que ir con su entrenador, Kudou Michiya. Así que al final del entrenamiento de ese agotador viernes, le comunicó a su superior que necesitaba tener una conversación sobre algo importante.

En la actualidad él y su entrenador se encontraban en el club de futbol. Kudou con su mirada típica y Endou con una timidez poco común en él.

―¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

―¡Ah! E-es q-que…―tartamudeó para después respirar hondo y calmarse―. Y-yo cr-creo que me gus-gusta alguien …

El mayor frunció el ceño, ya había interpretado eso dicho por el portero.

―Ajá. ¿A qué se debe que me lo digas?

―¡Hum! Pues… me da mucha pena conversar de esto con mis padres. Y la otra persona mayor a la que encuentro cercana es a usted ―respondió con más calma, lastimosamente Kudou le lanzó una mirada fría, asustándolo―. Bue-bueno. Últimamente me he sentido molesto porque esa persona que me gusta la veo con alguien más.

Nuevamente el entrenador hizo una mueca, y es que estaba malinterpretando las palabras expresadas por el castaño.

―¿Y se puede saber quién es "esa persona"?

Definitivamente esa pregunta estremeció al pobre chico, provocando que el corazón le latiera más rápido y obviamente sintió como le sudaban las manos. Pero iba a ser el intentó de hablar…

―E-es… ―susurró entrecortado, sonrojado y asustado. Es que definitivamente comenzaba a estresarse.

"Más le vale que no sea Fuyuka de quién me esté hablando", pensó el mayor, y es que como padre, le corresponde la responsabilidad de cuidar de su hija, aunque él sea su padre adoptivo. Sin embargo, esas miradas frías que le lanzaba al portero, era una amenaza ya que malinterpretaba toda la conversación…

―No tengo todo tu tiempo ―reclamó el entrenador.

―¡Bien! Es Natsumi Raimon.

―…

Su entrenador se quedó sin palabras. Y es que había cometido un error al pensar mal del pobre chico. Ahora sentía que debía guiarlo un poquito y ayudarlo con su duda.

―¿En-entrenador?

―Hum… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

―Ya le había dicho…

Kudou se estaba estresando, pues no estaba muy concentrado.

―Que yo recuerde me habías dicho que te sentías molesto por ver a Natsumi con Goenji ―recordó el mayor haciendo que el menor se sonrojara.

―Pues… ¡¿No que no se acordaba?!

Instantáneamente su entrenador lo ignoro por completo.

―Mira, es sencillo lo que te pasa ―respondió mirándolo a los ojos y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño―. Sientes celos. Es normal a tu edad, pero no en ti. Aunque supongo que es porque sientes que la vas a perder.

Endou intentó analizar lo dicho por el otro e hizo una mueca. "¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? Goenji no es mejor que yo y… ¡A Natsumi no le puede gustar!"

―Endou, intenta no matar a alguien, y ten cuidado ―aconsejó Kudou mientras se retiraba―. No pierdas a Natsumi.

Así se retiró el mayor, dejando muy confundido al portero. Sin tener respuesta alguna de su mente sobre qué hacer se dirigió a su hogar, caminando por las calles de Inazuma; el viento soplaba algo fuerte esa tarde y recordó aquella vez que llevó a Natsumi a la torre de metal, al rato intentó hallar una solución para evitar sentirse así. Nuevamente recordó la sonrisa de la castaña y sintió como el corazón le comenzaba a latir más rápido, estuvo tanto tiempo metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había caminado en frente de su casa. Para cuando lo notó salió corriendo hacía su hogar.

A las horas se encontraba acostado en su cama intentando analizar qué tan fuerte era eso que sentía por ella…

―Natsumi no puede sentir nada por Goenji… Definitivamente no…

Su mente se nubló, el sueño comenzaba a presentarse, ya no pudo más que imaginarse que se encontraba en un parque tomado de la mano con Natsumi. Sonrió, se sentía feliz… sin embargo, su mente volvió a atacarlo con sus inseguridades.

"¿Celos?", pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y él se encontraba sumergido en sus sueños. Era mañana preciosa, perfecta para salir a jugar futbol… o para salir en una cita. Lo curioso de todo es que el portero se encontraba totalmente metido en sus sábanas sin ganas de levantarse ni nada. Lastimosamente su madre llegó a la habitación e intentó levantarlo.

―Mamoru, ya es tarde ―habló mientras jalaba las sábanas―. Ve a cambiarte y haz tu tarea.

―Deja… ―susurró mientras jalaba el otro lado de las sábanas, seguía dormido, era más un movimiento de su subconsciente―, Goenji, deja ya a Natsumi…

Su madre abrió la boca sorprendida. ¡Su hijo estaba _enamorado_! Oh, eso sí que la alegraba y no dudo en preguntarse, quién era esa muchacha… por lo que despertó con gran urgencia a su hijo.

―¡Mamoru te ordeno que me digas ahora mismo quién es Natsumi!

―¡¿Ah?! ―preguntó asustado al sentir como su madre de un jalón le quitó la sabana―. ¿Qué…?

―¿Quién es Natsumi?

Endou se sonrojó y trato de evitar la pregunta.

―¡Y-ya es tarde! ―exclamó y empujó levemente a su madre afuera―. ¡Me tengo que cambiar e irme a jugar futbol!

―¡Mamoru!

Y así la sacó de la habitación, pero aun así escuchó un "hablaremos luego de esto" de parte de su madre.

―¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué hablo dormido?! ―se reprochó en voz alta, después escuchó como su teléfono sonaba, rápidamente vio que era mensaje de Kazemaru―. ¿Habrá pasado algo? ―revisó y encontró una foto adjunta al mensaje―. ¿Q-q-qué?

Ante sus ojos había una imagen de Goenji caminado junto a Natsumi. Uh, y lo peor fue cuando leyó el mensaje, "_¡Endou! Salí para ir a buscarte a tu casa, pero antes pasé a comprar algo, y me encontré a Natsumi con Goenji en una la heladería. Parece que están en una cita… " _.

"No, no, no, no, no, definitivamente, Natsumi no tiene una cita con Goenji", intentó calmarse mentalmente el castaño, pero le fue imposible, así que se le ocurrió una gran idea. Llamó a Kazemaru y le explicó que quería ver lo de la "cita" con sus propios ojos. Así que…

¡Endou Mamoru espiaría a Natsumi y Goenji!

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos ya había salido de su casa con el uniforme del equipo de futbol, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrarse con su amigo de cabello largo. Realmente, Kazemaru no comprendía el comportamiento de su compañero, pero no le tomó importancia, así que ambos caminaron hasta la heladería de Inazuma. Al llegar, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la "pareja".

―¿Por qué espiamos? ―preguntó Kazemaru en un susurro.

―Mejor pregúntate. ¿Por qué no espiar? ―contestó en susurros Endou, mientras observaba detenidamente como Natsumi soltaba una risilla con cada cosa que decía el rubio―. Ay, sí, ni que Goenji fuera tan divertido. Es más, es un amargado.

Su compañero lo miró y entonces comprendió todo…

―¿Estás enamorado de Natsumi? ―cuestionó de golpe el defensa.

―Calla, que nos van a descubrir ―evadió la pregunta y miró como Goenji le decía algo que provocó que Natsumi se sonrojara más de lo normal, eso hartó al portero―. ¡Ya estuvo bueno!

¡Sí, Endou se hartó y comenzó a gritar! Todos los que se encontraban en la heladería lo voltearon a ver, y los más sorprendidos eran Goenji y Natsumi…

―¡Tú…! ¡Mal amigo con cabello parado que no es natural! ―gritó mientras se acercaba a la mesa de sus amigos―. ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

―E-Endou… ―tartamudeó Goenji, pero al intentar continuar su oración, se vio interrumpido por el portero, quién le tiró el helado que estaba comiendo en la cara y en la ropa―. ¡¿Cuál es tu estúpido problema?!

―¡Endou Mamoru! ―exclamó con ira Natsumi, para después levantarse de su lugar y acercarse a Goenji―. ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este?

―¡Dímelo tú!

―Endou, cálmate ―sugirió Kazemaru mientras intentaba jalarlo del brazo.

―¡Yo estoy calmado!

―¡Entonces deja tus celos! ―gritó Goenji mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su amigo―. ¿O es que acaso se te dio la gana tirarme esto?

Oh, Natsumi se sonrojó tanto como Endou… es que eso de los celos, era difícil de creer en una persona como Endou.

―¡¿Celos?! ―preguntó el castaño con el rostro más que rojo y con el corazón a mil por hora―. ¡Pues sí! Estoy… cansado de ver cómo se miran… ¡Natsumi si el que te gustaba era yo!

¡Sorpresa! Goenji miró sorprendido a Natsumi y luego a Endou…

―¿Ya le dijiste? ―cuestionó irritado el rubio.

―¿Decirme qué?

―¡Yo no le dije nada! ―contestó molesta la castaña.

―No entiendo ―comentó Kazemaru, es que todo se volvió tan confuso.

―Mira, yo me voy a limpiar y ustedes arreglen sus problemas ―avisó el delantero y al entrometido del defensa se lo llevó también.

Hubo un silencio y mánager necesitaba saber la verdad. Así que se levantó, camino cerca de la salida de la heladería, el portero obviamente la siguió y ella sintió que era el momento de hablar.

―¿Quién te dijo eso?

―Ah… pues un día por accidente escuche una conversación entre ustedes. Y escuche que yo les gustaba a Aki, Fuyuppe, y a ti ―comenzó a contar con un poco de miedo pues la mirada asesina de la chica provocaba que se pusiera nervioso―. Al principio no supe bien como sentirme, pero yo sé que me gustas… y me sentí tan lleno de alegría el saber que te gustaba. Y… decidí hablar con Aki y Fuyuppe, les aclaré la situación delicadamente. ¡Ellas me sonrieron y me dijeron que si yo era feliz ellas también! La verdad, no te lo había dicho antes porque sé que ustedes son amigas y no quería causar un conflicto.

―¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Goenji?

―¡Porque me sentí celoso! No es justo… ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas más de lo que debería! ¡Me gustas más que el futbol! ¡Te quiero, me importas, no dejo de pensar en ti! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Loco por ti! Por favor… ―confesó el portero mientras se acercaba a la chica―, no me odies por quererte, no me odies por esto…

―Endou ―llamó y se acercó a él para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla provocando que el corazón de ambos casi estallara de la emoción y un gran sonrojo apareciera en sus rostros―. No puedo odiarte, porque te quiero ―rápidamente lo jalo de la banda―. Pero eres un inmaduro infantil y tienes que disculparte con Goenji.

―Ah… lo haré después…

―¿Después de qué?

―Después de esto ―apartó con agilidad la mano de la chica, para abrazarla―. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Por un instante sólo escucharon el latido de sus corazones. Ella no pudo articular palabra… ¡Es que la había agarrado de sorpresa!

―Y-yo… s-sí ―aceptó tímidamente para después sentir como su _novio_ se apartaba y la tomaba de la mano.

―¡Sí! ¡Natsumi Raimon, la chica más linda de la escuela es mi novia! ―gritó con alegría el portero y Natsumi se avergonzó de sus gritos… aunque también le causo una risa.

Luego de unos minutos Goenji salió del baño más arreglado, y obviamente el castaño se disculpó con él. Kazemaru siguió sin entender nada, así que simplemente también se disculpó por estar espiando. La única duda del portero era el por qué _su _Natsumi se encontraba en la heladería con el rubio, aunque después le restó importancia. ¡Ya tenía una relación con ella! ¡Nada podía importar!

Aunque, la realidad es que la mánager estaba en aquella heladería con el delantero por razones… "de amor":

* * *

"―_Así que… ¿Se lo dirás? ―preguntó el delantero mientras miraba fijamente a la chica―. Últimamente, Endou me mira raro cuando hablo contigo, y eso me molesta. _

―_Estás alucinando. Ni que fuera celoso ―soltó una risa al terminar la oración._

―_Endou es celoso, y más te vale hacer algo para que sea tu novio ―advirtió el delantero con una sonrisa presumida―. Te lo van a quitar. Ya sabes… Endou es tan popular entre las chicas, quizá más que yo. ¿O es que acaso no te mueres por él? _

_Eso último provoco un gran sonrojo en la chica, se había quedado callada. Luego de eso se escucharon el grito de un chico familiar". _

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

¡Lo siento! Lamento que me haya tardado tanto TwT pero mi vida es ocupada .-. ¡Oh y me enfermé! xD Por eso lo subo hasta hoy TwT

Queda constado que lo termine de escribir hace días y no lo subí porque en realidad estaba algo ocupada y mi gripe me estaba matando X.X

En fin~

Y lamento si es largo (?) Supongo que ya no es drabble xD Pero bah~ Uno que varíe de vez en cuando . Además es por mi tardanza (?)

¿Saben? Tengo 39 fanfics =3 (No todos de Inazuma xD ) Ya subiré un fanfic sobre algo de Inazuma xD ¡Creo que será Endou/Natsumi! Aún no estoy segura, pero de lo que estoy segura es que ya estoy escribiendo el último capítulo del fanfic "El secreto de un chico enamorado (EndouxNatsumi)", pronto lo terminare (?) lo subiré y terminaré mi fanfic~

Por último espero que les haya gustado =)

Responderé Reviews =3

**FlutterRage: **Sí, vaya que fue sustancioso xD Hum~ Endou casi siempre sufre (?) Siempre se arruina el beso xD Pero algún día lo tendrán C: ~ Aquí está el otro =3 Espero que te guste y además es más largo de lo normal xD Pronto subiré el siguiente ^^

**Storie d'amore: **Sé que no contestaras :C Pero agradezco que hayas leído mi fanfic, de verdad estoy 100% segura que no contestaras, porque leí tu perfil U.U Igual, aquí hay varios Endumi =) Gracias por leer.

**SaKuRiMoOn: **Que bueno que te haya divertido ^^ xD Siempre trato de hacer reír a las personas para alegrar la vida~ ~ Y los chico siempre serán metiches :3 Jajajaja. Algún día no los interrumpirán =D Aquí está el capítulo, espero que te hayas reído.

**LPgaboLP: **¿Te gusto más que el primero? xD (?) Ojala que sí… xD Pero si no… hare uno que te guste tanto que te quedaras mudo (?) Jajajaja, Toramaru tan infantil y entrometido C: Nació para eso (?) Por cierto sigo en enferma~ de puro milagro estoy todavía subiendo esto xD Ahora espero que te haya encantado ^^ (Al final cambie la letra xD Es que quedaba más la que puse ahorita que la que te había dicho)

**Haku: **Es una lástima que me haya tardado para este capítulo :C Pero aun así espero que te guste este capítulo =) Escribo para los fans~ así que doy lo mejor.

**FeNixD: **Te dedique este capítulo en agradecimiento a tus reviews. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Y si todos queríamos matar a Toramaru en ese instante xD ¡Me ayudaste y eso es genial! Es bueno convivir con los otros usuarios así con los reviews =D El bloqueo se ira ^^ ¡Aquí está la continuación! Pronto tendré lo siguiente.

Agradezco a todos los que hayan leído este fanfic ^^ ¡Gracias!

Si les gusto, les pareció romántico, les saco una risa, sonrisa y cualquier otro sentimiento (?) Opinen, añadan este fanfic a sus favoritos o síganlo ^^

¿Reviews?


End file.
